A Gift
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Okay this story probably won't make sense to anybody except myself and my friend Geddy. Written in honour of the day of her birth.  Rated M because well who doesn't love a bit of birthday citrus.


**Okays, a quick tinie tiny explanation to what is going on here.**

**On this day an unspecified amount of years ago the world was bless with the little treasure that was our little Geddy. Of course she grew up to be insane and amazing and just the best. So I thought to myself... I need to do something to say happy birthday to this lovely friend of mine, and thank her for her amazing banners for my stories and our never ending but hilarious fanfiction pm thread.**

**And before you all ask, yes some of the quotes in this story are from Vampire Diaries. But that's what Geddy wanted! So I gave it to her!**

**So without further ado Geddy dearest.**

**Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Geddy! Happy Birthday to you!**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**BPOV**

I was lying down on Edward's bed looking out the window, it was raining.

Why was it raining in June you may ask?

Well it was Forks so... no that's pretty self explanatory.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called and I turned around to see him coming over to the bed and kneeling up on it.

"Hey when did you get back?" I asked sitting up, his brother's had taken him hunting and he had been gone all weekend.

"Just there" He said leaning down and brushing his lips to mine "I missed you" He said as his lips moulded against mine. When we pulled apart I rested my head on his chest.

"I missed you too"

"So how are the wedding preparations coming along?" he asked lying down beside me on the bed propping himself up on his elbow.

"I swear if I hear the word taffeta one more time" I muttered and he chuckled.

"So you came in here to hide?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"No I came here to sleep." I said.

"Too tired to drive home?"

"That and I'm not sure I have a bed there anymore" I told him sitting up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Charlie doesn't talk to his family a lot but through the invention of facebook..."

"Facebook is making the world that much easier for stalkers. You know that actor Robert Pattinson? Type his name into Facebook and the amount of users who have used his name, or picture, or want to do something highly inappropriate to him well its disturbing Love" Edward stated and I chuckled.

"Why were you looking up Robert Pattinson?" I asked.

"Alice mentioned I looked like him. I was trying to prove I didn't by Googling him and suddenly I was in facebook and it was asking me did I want to befriend 'Panty Wetter Pattinson' do I look like I want to do that now?" he asked and I laughed.

"That's why you put the safe search on" I told him and he pouted making me laugh.

"Do you want me to tell Alice you're up to more wedding planning?" he asked.

"Edward you're supposed to be nice to the people you love" I reminded him "What I was saying was through the invention of facebook all the distant Swan family learnt of our upcoming nuptials and aunts and uncle who I haven't seen in years and demanding a seat at our wedding" I told him.

"How did they find out through facebook?" Edward asked.

"Charlie apparently went on a bit of a rant saying 'If I could make teenage marriage illegal I would, not because you know Bella and Edward or anything, suppose I'm happy for them but for Christ sake this tux my future son in law's sister is trying to make me wear, it's enough to start a petition'" I said and Edward rolled his eyes.

"What is it about parents and facebook?"

"Hey, hey Esme has a facebook?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Think she'd be my neighbour on Farmville?" I asked and he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't say that word" He said slowly.

"What word?" I asked pushing his hand away. "Farm..." I began when he crushed his lips against mine. "Edward what the hell?" I asked.

"Well you see Love, we're having a bit of an issue with Farmville here at the moment" He said.

"What?" I asked when I heard a crash downstairs and a scream. I jumped up as did Edward to see what was going on. We ran down to the landing to see Alice staring at her laptop her lips pouted.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"My pumpkins withered" Alice said in a sad voice.

"No, crap I planted egg plants!" I said running down the stairs.

"For the love of the mountain lions not you too Bella!" Edward stated as I rushed out the door and ran got into my truck.

I pushed it too its limits as I drove to my house, only realising when I pulled up that I coulda used one of the Cullen's laptops while I was there but never mind.

I quickly ran up the stairs and turned on my computer willing it to hurry up.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked as I entered my desktop and started the internet. I spun around in my chair to see a familiar face.

She stood in front of me wearing a blue gypsy skirt and a yellow corset top.

"FRANKIE" I squealed.

"BELLA!" She squealed in return as he ran towards each other and hugged.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she hugged me from the waist.

"You're getting married. I had to be here for that!" She said.

"Bella, Edward is here" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Oh" Frankie squealed before running out of my room.

"Frankie come back" I said as she bounded the stairs.

"Francesca" Charlie warned her and she rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Charlie" She said "I'm just trying to see this guy who's taking my Bellsy away from me" She said trying to see over him.

Did I mention Frankie is like 5 foot tall?

Wait I haven't mentioned anything about Frankie.

Ah well.

"Who is this Love?" Edward asked pointing to Frankie.

"Who am I?" She asked sounding shocked. "Well I am Frankie Clothier! Who are you?"

"Frankie this Edward, I thought you would get that with the whole him calling me Love thing, or did you leave your brain at home?" I asked her walking over and joining my hands with his.

"You leave your brain at home one time and you never live it down." She muttered kicking her shoe, which were the most amazing converse boots ever. That I recognised. A bit too well.

"Frankie?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Are those my converse boots?" I asked her.

"What? These old things?" she asked looking down. "Yes." She said before taking off.

"Let me..." I began trying to run after her when Edward stopped me.

"So that's your cousin?" he asked.

"Best cousin slash mental patient" I told him.

"How come I've never met her?"

"She lives in England" I told him before realising something "Didn't I just leave your house?"

"Yes but I wanted to make sure you didn't crash the truck in your mad fit to harvest your Farmville crops." He said my eyes widening as he did. "You haven't done it yet have you?"

Without a word a ran up the steps of the stairs.

Wedding chaos huh?

Brings out the crazy in people.

_Later on that night_

_(Still in BPOV)_

"This place is huge" Frankie said as she walked up the steps to the Cullen house. "Like you know that giant house in the middle of London, with those guys outside it that are like constipated or something"

"You mean Buckingham Palace?" I asked her.

"Yeah that place, but this is cooler" She said looking in the windows beside the door as I knocked. "So you're moving in here?" she asked.

"For a little while before college"

"Ha" She practically barked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your such a cliché" She laughed.

"How?"

"Getting married to your highschool sweetheart and living in his parent's basement" She laughed "You're probably going to end up getting pregnant and naming the baby some weird new agey name like a combined version of your parent's names" She practically cackled.

"Shut up, they'll here you" I told her with a hiss. "Now I'm not a cliché, I'm not going to get pregnant; we are not moving into the basement and give me back my boots!"

"Are you lecturing me?" she asked and I rolled my eyes as Edward opened the door.

"Hello Love" He said reaching for my hand and pulling me towards him. I giggled as I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey" I sighed.

"Excuse me while I regurgitate whatever that was Charlie fed us" Frankie gagged as I pulled away.

"I could have left you back at the house."

"I'll be good" She stated.

"That begs to differ" I muttered as Edward led us through the house.

"Everyone Bella's here and her cousin" Edward said leading me into the room, Frankie trailing behind.

"Bella never mentioned she had a cousin" Emmett stated looking at Frankie as she walked in.

"Bella's not one to brag" Frankie said looking at the art work on the walls. "Fancy place you got here, what did it cost you like a dead body or something?"

"Frankie" I hissed and she sat down on the couch and looked at all of them.

"Wait a second..." She said when she was interrupted by a buzzing noise. "Just a minute" She said standing up and walking into the hallway. "Speak to me" She answered.

"Your cousin is... interesting Love" Edward said and I shrugged.

"Interesting, insane, all begin with the word in right?" I asked and Alice nodded.

**FPOV**

"Speak to me"

"Frankie!" A thankfully familiar voice squealed.

"Elody, what are you doing you do realise I'm in America right?" I asked.

"Oh... well this better be quick then. I'm calling to ask you whether or not you wanted the new set of Damon Salvatore quotes emailed to you, so you can integrate them into everyday vernacular."

"Slow down with the big words" I told her.

"Do you want me to send you the funny talking bits from the sexy vampire so you can talk them while you talks to people?" she asked.

"Yes, do that" I said.

"So... Whatdya doing?" she asked. "Are you all Americanised yet? Abercrombie and Fitch, cheerleading, glee club is an actual after school activity?" she asked.

"I'm here for a wedding" I reminded her.

"Oh yes... weddings, weddings. I love weddings. Drinks all around" She said quoting Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Frankie?" Bella called from the living room.

"Who's that?" Elody asked.

"My cousin" I said.

"Oh the one who's secretly knocked up?" she asked.

"Apparently she's not" I said.

"Pfft why else would you get married at eighteen, unless he's like dying. Is he dying?"

"Well he is awfully pale" I stated.

"So is a sheet but what I'm asking is does he look sick?"

"Not really, I shall investigate and report back."

"K, over and out Frankie"

"Over and out Elody" I said hanging up the phone and walking back into the living room where the exceptionally pale people were sitting.

"Who was that?" Bella asked as I sat down beside her.

"My friend Elody" I shrugged.

"Interesting name" the pixie like girl who I think was called Alice said.

"She's an interesting person. As one has to be to be hanging with people such as myself" I explained.

"Yourself being?" The really built curly hair guy in the corner asked.

"Insane with just a doss of hilarity" I explained.

"Oh" One of the blondes said I wasn't sure which one though.

"So what do you do for fun around this place?" I asked leaning back.

"Nothing much we talk, listen to music, read books" Bella's pale fiancée explained.

"My kinda scene" I said nodding "Just set me up with a box set of Vampire Diaries and I'm golden" I added.

"You watch that show?" Bella asked and the others rolled their eyes.

"Yeah it's only the best" I said sitting up straighter.

"So you have been quoting Damon all day!" Bella said her eyes gleaming. I think I heard one of the blondes sigh.

"Yes I have, why?"

"None of them will watch it with me" Bella said throwing her hand off in the direction of the pale people.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's bull" The built one said. "It doesn't depict real vampires at all. We don't wear rings so we don't burn in the daylight; we just don't go out when its sunny otherwise we get that disco ball effect." He added when the other four and Bella turned to glare at him.

I turned to my cousin, she looked slightly panicked.

"Bella, can I see you over there for a minute?" I asked and she nodded quickly standing up.

**EPOV**

"What have you done Emmett?" I hissed at him as the Bella and Frankie stood in the corner.

"Dude I am so sorry I've gotten too comfortable with humans around because of Bella always being here it just slipped out, what the fuck are we going to do?" he said ever so slightly panicked.

I tilted over slightly to listen to what Bella and Frankie were saying but I couldn't make any of it out. No because I couldn't hear them or anything. It was just very random. Were they still fighting over those boots?

**BPOV**

I was shitting a brick as Frankie dragged me into the corner looking really pissed.

"So here's the thing..." I began when she shushed me.

"No."

"But Frankie" I sighed "Let me explain, before you give me back my boots"

"THESE ARE MY BOOTS GET OVER IT" She hissed before looking at Emmett again.

"No you said they were mine" I reminded her.

"That was jet lag talking" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right"

Edward came walking over to us an confused expression on his face.

"What are you two up to?" he asked us but before I could say anything Frankie was opening her mouth.

"That's for us to know and you to dot dot dot" She said and I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"I was just about to tell Frankie about Emmett's problems" I told him changing the subject.

"Problems?" Emmett yelled over.

Frankie looked slightly sceptical.

"See when Emmett was in his first foster home he got bullied so as he grew older he started telling people he was a vampire to scare them off, right Edward?" I asked who nodded obediently.

"And now he's convinced he is actually a vampire." Edward added on to the end.

"Oh and is this something you all go along with for his benefit or just shut it down?" Frankie asked.

"We tend to just go along with it, unless he tells you he turns into a bat then you shut it down." Edward told her, a quick glance over to the others told me they were trying to restrain their laughter.

The next couple of days before my wedding were going to be... well let's face it crazy.

_Time Skip_

_Bella and Edward's wedding._

**FPOV**

That little pixie, damn here to the deepest fires of hell.

This is why I hate travelling by air; they don't let you bring pitchforks in your suitcase. It would be so much easier to kill her if I had my pitch fork.

Why was I killing her?

This dress

For one thing it was yellow.

And frilly

And according to Bella there was a chance it cost more than the mortgage to her Dads house so I couldn't accidentally on purpose ruin it.

So killing Alice seem to be like the only option.

My phone vibrated from the inside of my boot. No I had not taken them off yet, Bella or her minion apparently non dying fiancée were everywhere waiting to pounce to get these back.

Yes I even wore them in the shower.

They were two cool to give up.

"Speak to me" I said flicking open my phone.

"Look outside your window."

"Elody I am in AMERICA" I reminded her.

"Yes look outside your American window" She said and I walked toward it.

"You are such a win" I told her looking out to see her standing there in a green version of my dress holding a pitchfork. "How did you get it through customs?" I asked her through the phone opening the window for her. They were really easy to climb into on this house. She threw the pitchfork up and I caught it before she climbed up herself.

"Old age trick. Wrapped it in towels." She explained.

"Nice" I said high fiving her. "And copying my ugly dress so it looked like we were having a theme, go you."

"Thank you" She said curtsying.

"Come on I'll take you to meet my cousin, she's totally strung up about to, I think it's more the fact that apparently her and Edward are waiting for marriage to do the nasty." I explained walking down the hall to Bella's room.

"Frankie?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Carrying the pitchfork around?"

"Right" I said putting it in my closet. "Now come on"

I led her down the hallway and walked in without even knocking because it's not anything inappropriate was happening behind it.

Boy was I wrong.

"Oh fuck" I said seeing Edward butt naked hovering my cousin who was also very naked.

"Frankie, get out" She screamed and I covered Elody's eyes before leaving the room quickly.

"So much for them waiting for marriage. Isn't it like two hours away? And they feel the need to do it now?" Elody asked me and I laughed.

"Come on I need to pour bleach on my brain, see what I mean about Edward having a pasty ass skin"

"Although he could belong to team brooding forehead"

"Just no" I told her before walking down the stairs looking for bleach.

I couldn't wait for Bella to explain this to me now.

**BPOV**

Holy shit, I'm going to be getting married tonight!

What the hell? I hadn't taken the dress out of its packaging, for fear of spilling something on it, which knowing my luck would totally happen.

So there I was standing in my underwear and a very short robe when my window was pushed up.

"Hey Fra... shit wrong window..." A brunette girl said and I nodded.

"Three windows down" I told her and she nodded.

"Thank you" She said jumping down again.

I sat down and took the pins out of my hair I had put in last night to make my hair curly for today. Once they were out I smiled at myself.

Today was the start of forever.

Literally.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Edward standing beside the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"Just checking up on my beautiful bride to be" He said walking over to me stopping short as he looked at my body.

"Oh crap" I said realising that my robe was open. "Sorry" I said reaching the tie the rope when his hands stopped me. He pulled me towards him crushing his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he took my leg and hitched my leg over his hip, pushing my centre against what felt like his hardening penis.

Suddenly he stopped dead still.

"Bella I am so sorry..." He began pulling away when I stopped him.

"No just please don't stop" I whispered my ego could not take another pull away from me.

"We have all the time in the world after today" He reminded me but I shook my head.

"Please Edward; don't you want our wedding night be as pleasurable for both of us?"

"Of course I do"

"Then please take my virginity now so that I won't hurt tonight, and we can just focus on being with each other as husband and wife" I whispered and before I knew it I was being lifted onto my bed and laid down on my back. I looked up to see him pulling his shirt over his head and his jeans down over his hips, leaving him in only his boxers.

"How could I be so forgetful, of course my Love. I will do this now so that we can enjoy our night together without you worrying about losing your virginity and the pain that comes with it" He said lying down beside me and placing a gentle kiss on my lips pushing the robe off my shoulders.

"Thank you" I murmured as he began kissing along my neck.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered before bring his lips back to mine. He pushed the bra straps off my shoulder before pulling me upwards to unclip it. Once that was done he threw it onto the floor and pressed our naked chests against each other, his cool skin sending an amazing shudder through my body.

I laid back down pulling him with me.

Using my heels I pushed his boxers off of him. I gaped at the size of him.

How the hell was that going to...?

"Don't worry my Love; we're made for each other." He reassured me, his fingers playing with the side of my panties.

"I love you" I told him.

"No more than I love you" He said as he gently pulling my panties.

**EPOV**

Oh my God, she was stunning, a vision, a goddess, everything about her was perfection. How was it fair that this one woman was this amazingly beautiful? It made no sense but I thanked whatever high powers were above that I had the privilege to call her my mate and after the ceremony my wife.

I knew she was nervous about our wedding night in some aspects so I was disgusted in myself for not thinking of this before.

My moral compass could handle this right? We were only five hours away from being a wedded couple and we were consummating our whirlwind courtship before we took the next step, so we could enjoy our first taste of post nuptial relations together.

I settled in between her legs and positioned my tip at her entrance.

"Edward please" She pleaded and I nodded.

As I moved in her I pressed my lips against hers hoping to distract her from the pain as I push my length into of her.

The sensation was incredible. I tried to focus on kissing her as I pushed further into her, I felt myself poke at her barrier.

"Just do it" She practically ordered and who was I to deny this goddess any of her wishes.

"I love you so much" I whispered as I pushed through her barrier.

I heard her gasp, her nails digging into my back. I could smell the salt in her tears as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Bella please talk to me" I urged her.

"Don't move" She made me promise and I nodded.

I whispered how much I loved her in her ear and placed gentle kisses on her shoulder as she held onto my shoulders.

After felt like an eternity she pushed her hips to mine.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm good" She said as I pushed myself into her. She moaned in response as I pushed into her.

I could feel myself coming to the edge and by her sounds so was she.

When both of us were deflated like a balloon in a needle factory.

"Oh fuck"

I froze.

"Frankie!" Bella screamed "Get out"

This was followed by the slam of the door.

"Oh my God" Bella said.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"How should I know?" She asked in return looking on the verge of tears.

"Oh Sweetheart don't cry." I said pulling out of her and gathering her up into my arms.

"No, Edward that was perfect until my idiot cousin ruined it" She said the tears spilling.

"Maybe it's better neither of us finished." I told her and she looked at me with a strange look on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Because then what we did here while meaningful for both of us, we just physically lost our virginities together but later tonight we can lose them properly to each other in the mental sense when we're married" I told her placing a gentle on her forehead.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I think it will be even better than what we had originally planned" I told her and she nodded reaching down for her robe. "I love you" I told her kissing her gently as she wrapped the robe around her.

"I love you too" She said smiling.

**FPOV**

I knocked on Bella's door a couple of minutes later and opened it up to see Bella covered in a robe and Edward in his boxers.

"Hey guys" I said sheepishly.

"I'm not talking to you" Bella said grabbing her underwear off the floor and walking out of the room.

"Damnit" I sighed leaning against the door.

"She'll be fine" He said.

"She still hasn't forgiven me for taking the last strawberry one time when we were eight."

"She doesn't even like strawberries" Edward said as if to say she couldn't hold a grudge for that.

"That's my point" I told him.

"You'll figure it out" He said pulling his shirt over his head and pulling up his pants.

"Oh, I need a plan."

"Good luck with that" He said heading for the window.

"Not so fast pasty ass you're in this plan" I told him.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Well because this plan involves Bella and since you've took up residence in Bella's bed, ergo."

"Oh for God sake what am I marrying into?" he asked.

"The best damn family in the world" I told him before going to find Elody, this plan had to be amazing and if I knew Elody she would be completely useless in making up the plan but would make sure it got done.

**EPOV**

I shuddered wondering what Frankie and her evil minion would come up, for now I needed to get home and think of a way to make tonight even more special for Bella.

_Later that day_

_The actual wedding_

**BPOV**

I sat in my dress in Alice's bedroom in the Cullen's amazing house.

I could hear the guests come into the house, their chatter flowing up the stairs making for a mood of an event.

I was still upset about earlier on but I needed to push past that for now, soon enough Edward and I would be married and zooming away to our top secret honeymoon. I couldn't wait. Another thing I couldn't wait to do was get my hands on Frankie, I had seen her minion a couple of times but not the walking wagon herself.

She was crafty so I knew she was planning something.

I just hope she didn't piss Alice off by messing up the planned to perfection wedding.

"Bella its time" Esme called as Charlie came and linked arms for me.

It was really happening.

I was going to be Isabella Marie Masen Cullen.

I couldn't wait.

**EPOV**

"Would you tell me where the hell you're bringing me?" I asked her as we walked through the damn forest. "I'm getting married in ten minutes" I reminded her.

"Oh God Edward's it's like you don't trust me" Frankie said.

"I don't and who is this?" I asked pointing to the tallish brunette following me holding a pitchfork.

"That's Elody, don't talk to her she gets distracted easily" She stated before stopping in a clearing in the forest.

"This good boss?" Elody asked.

"Ew don't call me that, that's your freaky nickname"

"Just showing you how it feels" She stated.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Elody had a facebook stalker who called her Boss all the time, it freaked her out and I laughed." Frankie stated before nodding at Elody "This will do."

"For what?"

"The torture" Elody said smiling evilly.

"What?" I asked panicked.

"Just kidding your expression was hilarious though" Frankie said.

"Can you just tell me what's going on here?" I asked.

"We're trying to make sure you feel included in the plan but you don't seem very excited." She stated.

"Excuse me for not feeling ridiculously excited about this" I told her in full honesty.

"Fine. But come on we've got to set about this plan quickly, the groom being late to the wedding is a big no, no" Frankie stated before huddling us into a little group.

Despite the amount of ridiculous code names and sayings I didn't quite get, like what Robin Hood had to do with anything, it was a pretty good plan.

**FPOV**

Elody and I took our seats in the third row of Bella's side of the aisle.

Edward went and stood beside his two crazy brothers. I think it was nice they included Emmett into family things instead of locking him in the basement.

We all watched as Edward's sister and Bella's friend walked down the aisle in their bridesmaids' dresses before the music change to the traditional bridal march. I found it quit amusing to watch Bella cling to Charlie's arm like a dependent life preservers as they came down the staircase.

Once on flat less dangerous ground Bella looked towards Edward and I felt like asking someone why they even bothered inviting us all. Daffy Duck and SpongebobSquarepants coulda showed up and they wouldn't have noticed. It was like no one else existed besides those two.

But it was sweet and even though she hardly knew either of them Elody was blowing her nose quite loudly into a hanky.

I rolled my eyes at her before sitting down as Uncle Charlie gave Edward the look of hurt and die, I love weddings.

"So when does the plan start?" Elody asked me.

"At the reception" I told her quietly as we watched all the mushy stuff that comes with a wedding.

"Good" She said.

Once they had said I do Edward and Bella were whisked out into the back yard for their twilight reception. Elody and I sneaked away from the photographs before grabbing Edward away from the many relatives trying to hug him.

"So you ready?" I asked him.

"Not really" He said.

"Would it kill you to trust me?"

"Me and a bunch of other people yeah it would" He stated and I shrugged.

"True" I said "But that's not the point. Now did you tell your brother about this?" I asked him.

"Yes I did" He sighed.

"Okay commencing plan awesome, now" I said.

This was going to be good.

**BPOV**

"So not that I'm not really happy for you and Edward but you know should you ever get bored or whatever..." Mike Newton trailed off and I felt myself gagging, where the hell was Edward.

"You know what I think I'll be fine" I told him.

"I'm just saying Bella" Mike said when he froze.

"May I cut in" Edward asked and I let a sigh of relief

"Yes" I said before spinning myself towards him "Seeya Mike" I said before Edward quickly turned us away. "Do they still have those acid shower things?" I asked Edward.

"No but I want to kill Newton, how dare he" Edward said and I nodded.

"I know I feel all ick" I told him.

"Let me fix that Mrs. Cullen" He said and I smiled loving the sound of my new name slipping off the tip of his tongue. His lips then crashed against mine when I heard a loud bang.

"CONFETTI CANON TIME" Frankie screamed and I pulled away from Edward to see her sitting on top of the canon.

"What is she...?" I asked.

"She happened to mention she wanted to make up for earlier on, plus she knew this Alice prim and proper Wedding wasn't really your style so she decided to fix that." Edward told me.

"So you gave her access to a confetti canon?" I asked him.

"No I'm just paying for it; Elody is surprisingly good at this sorta stuff." Edward said pulling me over toward the confetti mess past the shrieking Alice who poor Jasper was trying to calm down. I felt a little bit sorry for her but the canon was cool.

"Frankie!" I yelled and she jumped down from the canon while Elody launched another load of confetti.

"I'm sorry about earlier" She said hugging me and I hugged her back.

"Your forgiven" I smiled as the guests danced around in the confetti, the party really in swing now.

"Wait don't say that Elody, come here" She called and Elody jumped down and pulled a long box off the bottom of the canon. "Now I can be forgiven" She said handing me the box.

I opened it up and saw a proper pair of converse boots, similar to my old ones, but on the bottom of them the words 'property of Bella Cullen' written on them.

"Oh you're the best" I said hugging her again.

The party finished off and Edward pulled me away from the guests before we jetted off towards our honeymoon.

I was glad Frankie came; before she arrived I had convinced myself I was giving up nothing and immortality was going to be easy. Letting her go was putting it all into perspective for me.

But also it made me appreciate more the blessing I was going to get.

**The End.**

**So its random and hardly makes sense in the slightest but its for Geddy and that's all that matters here and now.**

**Love ya Gedz and hope you have the best day possible. May all the carebears and gummi bears whisk you away to Narnia!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


End file.
